Nighttime Visit
by Starreacher
Summary: Relena is asleep one night when she gets an unexpected visit. 01xR, Rated M for a reason - I did warn you! Lemon, graphic scenes - 17 preferably. My first published fanfic, so please R&R, either good or bad - all criticism welcome!


A/N: This was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote, so I hope you guys like it! If you don't I have got slightly better since this, so please read my other stuff too lol! And reviews are always welcome, good, bad, or constructive criticism, always handy! And, as always, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters, so please don't sue me, unless you can benefit from a penny! Besides, I have an illness called insanity, and it's catching, so you don't really want to come near, but it's not really that bad!

NB: Catherine and Trowa are not brother and sister in this, because that would be too gross!

Relena Peacecraft Dorlian, Vice Foreign Minister of the Colonies and Earth, leaned back in her swivel chair and tiredly rubbed her face. She sighed and looked at the picture frame that sat in front of her, the only personal thing she had on her desk. In the simple black wooden frame rested a photo of herself, laughing, with a boy behind her laughing also. His arms were around her waist and he was tickling her mercilessly, laughing even more as she was laughing. Caught in the moment, they had looked up just as the picture was taken, and had been frozen for eternity in that position. The boy's dark brown hair glinted in the sunlight, and his Prussian blue eyes twinkled merrily as he laughed. Relena's hair had swung and caught the light, giving her a momentary halo of gold, and her smile lit up the picture. Closing her eyes, the tears coursed down her cheeks as she remembered…

'Heero…' she whispered.

**7 Months earlier**

It had been a long day and Relena was tired. Leaning her back against her bedroom door, she sighed, and then rubbed her hands over her face before proceeding to behind her screen and beginning to undress. Minutes later, she was in her silk nightdress and climbing into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Her clock next to her bed shone 2.08 when she awoke. Relena lay there on her side wondering what had woken her, when she heard a slight noise behind her. Slowly, she slid her hand under the pillow to where she kept a small knife. Turning fast, she raised the knife in defence from her night time visitor, and found herself faced with the muzzle of a gun.

'Not a good idea, princess.' Rasped a low voice that the Vice Foreign Minister hadn't heard in a long time. Relena took a quiet steadying breath.

'Mr. Yuy.' She stated stiffly. 'Are you going to lower that gun?' Surprisingly, he did. Relena lowered her weapon and replaced it under her pillow, then turned on the light.

She was shocked at the sight that greeted her eyes. Heero stood, but only just. His hair was dishevelled, his clothes were torn, his boots and socks were missing, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. An ugly purple bruise covered his left shoulder, indicating that it was dislocated.

'My God!' Relena gasped, all sense of propriety flung from her mind. 'Heero what happened?' She ran over to him and put her arms around him to hold him up. Vainly he tried to push the warm arms away, but gave up when he realised that he hadn't got the strength.

'Heero, I can't help you if you fight me.' Relena said primly, with her hands on her hips, then darted them out quickly to stop him falling forward. 'OK. On the bed with you, come on.' She ordered as she slowly walked over to the bed, half carrying him, then laboriously laid him down gently and swung his legs onto the bed. Searching under her pillow, she once again pulled out her knife. Heero's eyes widened and he swung his gun to face her again. Relena gasped as she yet again looked down a cold steel barrel. Then she relaxed and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

'Heero, you came here looking like this. You came to me. Now, do you want help, or would you prefer to just…shoot me?' Relena demanded. When she received no answer, she huffed and turned to leave.

'Stop.' The single, soft word stopped her dead in her tracks. 'I'm…I'm…sorry.' Heero ground out.

'Now you see, that wasn't so hard was it?' Relena turned back around, choosing to ignore the unfamiliar word from his lips under the current circumstances, and went to the side of the bed. 'I'm going to cut your top open so that I can see your injuries, alright?'

Heero nodded briefly. Bending her head to her task, Relena quickly slit the top open skilfully. Heero's eyes widened for the second time.

'You've got handy with that.' He observed. Startled by the statement, Relena's head snapped up, then she smiled briefly.

'Sally taught me some tricks. Don't tell Milliardo, he would kill me.' She smiled again, then assessed his body. Minor cuts and bruises, but the worrying thing was that dislocated shoulder. She had to sort that out.

'Right, first thing. Your shoulder.' Heero grimaced.

'It has to be done. Why didn't you do it yourself?' Relena wondered out loud.

'I…didn't…have the…strength.' Heero admitted, turning his face away. From the light glinting on his cheeks, Relena could tell he was crying. _From shame? _She thought to herself. _The perfect soldier? Crying? What has happened to him in these three years to soften him up like this? _

'OK.' She said briskly. Heero rubbed his face with his right hand and turned back to her. 'Ready?' Relena asked. He nodded in response and gritted his teeth. Relena felt the area, gritted her own teeth, took a firm hold, and pulled. Heero cried out sharply in agony, then gritted his teeth again. Taking a deep breath, Relena replaced his arm correctly as softly as she could. Hearing the resounding click as it settled into place, she released the breath she had been holding.

'How does that feel?' She asked gently. Heero flexed his arm and moved it around.

'Much better. But the bruise kills.' Heero replied. Then he spun around and trained his gun on the figures that had suddenly burst through the door.

'Heero?!' Came the exclamation, repeated many times. Then as one, they rushed forward and greeted him. 'Good to see you!'

'Likewise.' Heero said, shaking hands with the four boys that surrounded him. To Relena's astonishment, he was _smiling!_

'Excuse me.' Relena said quietly. Five pairs of eyes turned to her. Relena stood, surrounded by Sally Po, Catherine Bloom, Hilde Schbeiker, and Dorothy Catalonia. All except Relena stood with their hands on their hips in their dressing gowns. Relena stood with her arms folded, in a short black silk nightdress that clung to every curve. The five Gundam pilots cast their eyes downwards, looking ashamed. _I can't believe it! _Relena thought. _Heero Yuy? Ashamed? This gets weirder and weirder! _

'Would you mind telling me what's going on?' Relena demanded. Eight accusatory pairs of eyes bored into Heero.

'You didn't tell her!' Duo almost yelled at him.

'Heero, you said you would!' Quatre complained.

'Yeah, well I was going to, then you guys burst in!' Heero retorted angrily. The visitors suddenly looked sheepish.

'Well when we heard the cry, we thought…' Wufei murmured.

'…we thought Miss Relena was in trouble.' Trowa finished.

'We'll say goodnight then Heero.' Quatre stated, then led the way out of the room, dragging a spluttering Duo behind him. The girls briefly squeezed Relena's hand in a gesture of comfort, then followed their boyfriends out. Sally, the last out, closed the door behind her. All of a sudden, Relena and Heero were left alone again. For a moment, neither spoke, and both looked incredibly uncomfortable.

'You need some salve on those cuts.' Relena said, to break the silence.

'Thanks.' Heero quietly said, then sat back down on the bed. Relena stiffened at the new phrase, then carried on with what she was doing. Sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, she spread the salve on her hands, then put her hands toward his chest. Pausing slightly, she drew back, then slowly placed her hands on his firm chest. Ever so slowly, she began to move her hands, massaging the salve into his body. She could feel his muscles under his skin, and felt them bunch and clench as she lightly danced her fingers across his taut skin. Heero took a deep breath, and she felt his lungs fill under her hands, then slowly lower as he let the breath out.

'How did this happen?' Relena asked, breaking the awkward silence.

'Une sent me on a mission for the Preventors. Strictly reconnaissance. It didn't quite work out.'

'They saw you?'

'I was compromised. It won't happen again.' Heero growled, his hands clenching into fists of rage.

'A mole?'

'No-one knew I was there but the Preventors. It has to be.'

'Well, there is nothing you can do in your present state, so you might as well forget about it until tomorrow at least. How's that?' She finished, standing back.

'That feels better.' Heero said. 'What is it?'

'It's a homemade recipe.' Relena replied quietly. 'Herbs and soap, mostly lavender, but some cinnamon and vanilla.' She carried on with her task for a few more tense moments, then slammed the pot down on the bedside table, making Heero jump a mile.

'What the hell is wrong with you? You waltz in here, expecting me to heal you, and you're completely different! Where is the perfect soldier that I am so used to seeing? Not that I'm complaining, I like you this way, but I'm getting very confused right now! What is going on? And what are you supposed to be telling me?' She demanded.

Heero chuckled, then outright laughed. Relena raised an un-amused eyebrow. Heero sobered up slowly, and turned to face Relena's questions.

'Number 1. There is nothing wrong with me, I am better than I ever was.' He replied, deadly serious. His gaze was fixed to Relena's eyes, and, as always, she found herself unable to look away. 'I have been trying to make myself more than the perfect soldier, I wanted to become a human being, not a killing machine. And I will tell you when I am ready.'

'How come the other pilots know you were ok, yet you or they didn't deign to tell me?' Relena demanded, her hands on her hips.

'Because I told them not to. I wanted some space to sort out what was going on in my head.' Heero mumbled. He looked sufficiently cowed to mollify Relena's anger slightly, but not entirely. 'I was so lost, I had to find myself again.'

'And now?' Relena prompted when he didn't continue.

'Now I'm facing my fears. I realised I was running, running from things I knew nothing about. You.'

Heero sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Exhaling, his face crumpled, and he hid his face. Relena saw this out of the corner of her eye and acted on instinct. Reaching out, she cupped his chin, and turned his face to hers. As he looked at her, his eyes filled with hope as she smiled gently. Slowly raising her face to his, she met his lips in an ever-so-gentle kiss that she held for as long as she dared. Pulling back, she looked shyly at him, as a slow smile crept along his face.

'So stop running.' She murmured. 'Come back to me.'

Snaking his arm around her waist, he lifted her like she was a feather, and settled her on his lap. Burying his face in her chest, he wrapped his arms around her, and inhaled the scent of her jasmine perfume that was so intoxicating to him and had tormented him for three years. Relena smiled, resting her head on top of his, and held him tight while one hand stroked his hair.

'I missed you too.' She whispered in his ear, in answer to his silent statement. Heero tightened his embrace in answer.

Behind them, the door closed silently, and outside the room, the four remaining pilots grinned at each other, then went back to their respective partners to inform them of the news.

In Relena's room, two figures sat engrossed in each other for what seemed like time without end. Finally, they pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes. Relena lowered her head and captured Heero's lips once more. Kissing gently, Heero nibbled at the edges of Relena's lips, causing her to gasp slightly. Taking advantage of the small gap this revealed, he pushed his tongue in between her lips and began to taste the nectar inside, and a moan escaped her lips as the kiss deepened. Their tongues began a slow, rhythmic exploration of each other's mouths, and they danced and weaved together in an age old dance. Almost without her realising it, Heero slipped his arm under Relena's knees and supported her back, then lifted her and laid her gently on the bed, without stopping his questing search of her mouth. Relena splayed her hands across his back, feeling his muscles, then ran her hands through his hair, feeling its silken caress. Heero manoeuvred himself to lie above her, propped on his elbows, then felt Relena's hands on his chest, seconds before she rolled him to the other side of her and pulled away from his kiss.

'I want you to touch me, as I touch you.' Relena murmured in a husky voice that she didn't recognise as hers. Heero grinned wolfishly, then pulled her head to his and growled in her ear.

'Your wish is my command.' His growling voice sent shivers down her spine. Turning her head slightly, she captured his lips forcefully, greedily devouring the taste of him, as he entwined his tongue around hers. Stroking his hand down her body, Heero cupped her breast, eliciting a gasp inside her mouth. Slowly, he began to thumb her hardening nipple, and Relena moaned into him. Engrossed in giving her pleasure, he failed to notice her hand that was travelling down his body, only remembering when she grasped a firm hold of his velvet shaft, then slowly stroked up and down it. Heero's mouth went dry, and he ceased his kissing of her to lower his head and kiss his way down her throat towards her breast, while his thumb poured sweet torture upon her nipple. Leaning her head back, Relena bit her lip, and pushed her hand against Heero's chest once more.

Looking at him from under lowered eyelashes, Relena lowered her head and kissed him, then drew back before he could get too involved in the kiss. Climbing over him, she straddled his slim hips and stretched her legs along the sides of his chest. Taking his hands, she pulled him to a sitting a position, then wrapped her legs around his torso and his arms around her waist.

'Comfy?' She huskily asked.

'Very.' Heero whispered, then pulled her down to his lips and raided her mouth once more. His hands stroked along the length of her back, then up her sides, coming in short reach of her nipples once more. With feather light fingers, her traced the lines of her breast, then thumbed both nipples with his thumbs. She gasped at the exquisite torture, and leaned back, arching her back so that her breasts filled his questing hands. Heero watched as she became breathless in front of her, memorising the way she looked, her hardened nipples very visible through the sheer silk of her nightgown, with her head thrown back and her lips parted in anticipation. Grabbing her hips, he lowered his head and licked her navel through her nightgown, causing a warm wet sensation. Relena pulled herself up and tangled her fingers in his thick, luxurious hair. Pulling his head up, she pulled her legs around behind her again, then pushed him down gently. Lying down on top of him, she kissed him, then trailed hot, wet kisses down his chest to his nipples. Slowly, she licked them, taunting and teasing them, nibbling and biting them, bringing them to a hardness to rival her own. When Heero was groaning out loud, she moved her ravenous mouth down his body, licking around his navel, then further down to his waistband. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes widen in wonder as he watched her, his lips parted slightly in wanton passion. Smiling lazily that seemed so sexy to Heero, she slid her hands inside the waist of his trademark lycra shorts and the underpants that he wore underneath and slowly pulled them down, kissing each part that she revealed, slowly and hungrily tasting him. When she reached the crucial part, she paused for a minute and looked up at him to get confirmation. His eyes were closed and he was openly panting, so without taking her eyes from his face, she quickly whipped his shorts and underpants off and threw them across the room. Heero drew a sharp intake of breath, then sighed in relief.

Relena looked at him, lying before her in naked glory, and drank him in. She had waited for this for so long…She acted on instinct again and took him in her hand. The moan that escaped his lips told her to continue. She began to stroke him, up and down, faster and faster, then took him into her mouth. Licking him, she tasted his most intimate part, stroking the area around his base, then took in as much of him as her mouth allowed. Heero groaned, and pushed his hips toward her impish tongue, tangling his hands in her honey coloured hair. When he couldn't take any more, he roughly pulled her up and greedily plundered her mouth again. She answered him with a kiss just as searing, sealing him to her. Sitting her up as they kissed, he twisted her legs once again around his back, facing her and running her hands down her back and cupping her firm round buttocks.

Grasping handfuls of nightgown, he tore it over her head and threw it in the same direction as his shorts. Running his hands down the front of her body, he watched as she arched back and pushed herself against him, her breasts and hardened nipples pushing hard against his firm chest. She pulled herself up and looked at him with eyes that were heavy with passion, her chest heaving and her lips parted slightly. She could feel him, pressing hard into her, a long length along her nether regions, pulsing against her womanhood, ready for her. Heero felt her, sat along him, her wet centre hot and arousing.

'Heero…I've never…' Relena whispered, touching her forehead to his.

'Don't worry, I will be careful with you. If it helps, neither have I.' Heero growled. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a small foil packet and gave it to Relena.

'Put this on with me.' He commanded, taking her hands and guiding them downwards. In seconds, the condom was on, and Heero's strong hands once more had grabbed Relena's waist.

'Are you ready?' He murmured, one of his hands dropping lower down her body and touching the dark frosting of hair that surrounded her centre. Pushing slightly with one of his fingers, he felt her move with him, arousing him even more and making her even more wet.

'Yes, Heero, yes! Please, yes!' Relena gasped. Heero placed his hand back on her hip and lifted her, then slowly lowered her onto his erect organ. He felt the slight tear that heralded the removal of her virginity, and felt her stiffen at the pain. She wrapped her arms around him with her head in his shoulder, and he felt tears on his shoulder.

'Are you alright?' Heero asked quietly.

'Yes, just…don't stop.' Relena begged. Heero nodded, then slowly began to move, letting her get used to his size, watching as her head leaned back once more and she held onto his shoulders with her hands. She encased him in velvet, hot and tight and wet, his size being exactly right, as if they were made for each other. He began to move faster, his passion overtaking him. His hands pushed at her hips, lifting her high then bringing her crashing down on himself once again. His movements became frantic, frenzied thrusting, while Relena began to moan in ecstasy. Heero added his voice to hers, grunting as he thrust, deeper and deeper. Relena was close to her climax, when Heero withdrew so far that she thought he was going away, then he entered her so hard and so fast that it took her breath away. Faster and faster they moved together, each thrust deeper than the last, until Heero felt Relena stiffen and release her sweetness inside, just as Relena felt Heero release at the same moment. Still plunging into her, Heero prolonged their combined climax as long as he could, watching her reaction as she felt white hot pleasure spread throughout her body. Sinking herself onto his throbbing head time after time, Relena also kept moving, giving him back the pleasure that he gave her. Together, they again reached a crest, and crashed over it, coming together one more time. Heero called out Relena's name, and Relena cried out in passion as thrust met thrust. Together, they stiffened, then wrapped their arms around each other and rolled to the side, Heero still inside of Relena, unwilling to leave the feeling of her behind, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had finally got his princess, and that she was lying, naked and sweaty from their lovemaking, in his arms.

'I love you.' He murmured in her ear, then kissed her gently on her neck, moving along her jaw, and finally placing a soft kiss upon her open lips. Relena closed her eyes in tired ecstasy. He had finally said it.

'I love you.' She answered breathlessly, panting heavily. She pleasantly ached all over, and couldn't believe what had happened. She had just slept with the man she loved, and she felt wonderful. She still couldn't believe it.

'How do you feel?' Heero asked breathlessly.

'Mmm…tired.' Relena replied dreamily.

'I didn't hurt you did I?' Heero asked worriedly.

'No. I enjoyed it too much.' Relena smiled enticingly at him.

'Really? May be it was a one time thing. We should test it, just to make sure it wasn't.' Heero looked meaningfully at her.

'That sounds good.' Relena giggled, moving her hips against him and sending waves of pleasure through them both.

'Tease.' Heero growled in her ear, then finally withdrew his member from her. She looked sorrowfully at him, then cheered up as he turned on his back and pulled her to lie against his chest, one of her hands splayed across his skin. In minutes, they were both asleep, legs entwined, resting against each other in the middle of her queen-size bed.

The next month was a blur of happiness for Relena. The month was spent with their friends, having fun and spending time together, going on picnics in the gardens, having DVD nights, and generally hanging out together. The picnics they went on were always eventful - Trowa and Catherine would teach the others acrobatic skills, but usually ended up making it a two person show, ending up breathless and snuggled in each others arms. Quatre and Dorothy would lie down and read poetry, occasionally getting up to fence, but almost always finished breathless and laughing, one pinned by the other. Dorothy had become less sarcastic since she had begun dating Quatre, and Relena for one was glad that she kept her silver tongue in check. Duo and Hilde fooled about, telling jokes and playing tag, all the while getting the others to join in. Wufei watched everything with an aloof manner, until Sally dragged him into the game with a kiss and a smile and he joined in. Heero and Relena joined in with all the activities, but mostly liked to sit together and cuddle, revelling in the warmth that the other had to give, enjoying the feeling of being united with their soulmate. The nights were a completely different story. Like the other couples, Relena and Heero's relationship deepened with each night through their passionate lovemaking, and they discovered things about each other that they never would have suspected. Each night was a feverish lovemaking, as if they had never made love before, and never would again. But then it would change, and it would be soft and loving, everything that Relena expected from her lover.

But perfection cannot last forever, and at the end of the month, a report reached Lady Une of a terrorist mobile suit faction that seemed intent on restarting the war. As Preventor Commanders, the Gundam pilots were assigned to a deep undercover operation to wipe out the uprising. True to form, they went, against Relena's wishes.

'Don't go. I have a bad feeling about this.' Relena pleaded with Heero before he left.

'Don't worry, we've had worse before. We should be back within the month.' Heero smiled at her, then leaned from the cable that would take him to his cockpit and kissed her gently on the forehead. Around them, the other couples were saying similar goodbyes. 'I will be back for you, princess. Don't worry. I love you.'

Relena nodded, but couldn't resist the feeling of fear that rose like bile in her throat. Looking at him, she memorised the way he looked. Darting her hand out, she grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her lips, claiming his in a searing kiss. Minutes later, they broke apart, and she leaned her forehead against his.

'Don't leave me.' She whispered, her eyes closed.

'Never. I love you.' Heero murmured back, then gently kissed her lips and started the winch for his cable. Relena stepped back and watched him disappear into his cockpit. That was the last time she ever saw him alive.

**AC 201**

Relena shook her head slightly, banishing the painful memories. Ferociously wiping at her cheeks, she dashed away the wetness that had assembled there and looked around her new office. The other four girls sat at various desks, positioned so that when they looked up, they could see each other and talk to all comfortably. In the six months since the news of the Gundam pilots' deaths, the girls had bonded closer than ever, and took strength from each other, working closely and not allowing anyone into their inner circle. The other girls had moved into Relena's office, for their protection and for mutual comfort. They room was safeguarded against bugs and recording devices so that no-one could spy on them, and each decision since the incident had been passed with only a unanimous vote. If just one opposed, then the motion was not passed. They were hardly ever seen in public anymore, and had completely cut themselves off from anyone but each other and the people that they had to have contact with. Their mutual mourning had provided a glue that bonded them to one another like nothing else ever could.

Relena sighed and looked at the stack of economy reports that she was supposed to be reading. Hilde looked up, catching her eye, and smiled weakly.

'Better get them started sometime, Lena.' The other girls looked up.

'I know. I'm sorry, I'm just a little down I suppose.'

'We all are honey. How about a DVD night tonight with our two good friends, Ben and Jerry?' Catherine smiled, and the girls visibly relaxed.

'That sounds good.' Dorothy sat back in her chair. 'Mmmm phish food...' The girls laughed, and it almost felt like old times, but for the absence of the men.

'Come on, only another two hours to go and then we can go home.' Sally said once they had calmed down.

'At three?' Relena asked incredulously.

'Yes, three. You need you rest, you look pale and ill.' This was true, Relena hadn't been sleeping or eating properly lately, and it was beginning to show in the dark circles under her eyes and the slimmer figure that she was now sporting. Relena sighed.

'Alright. Let's get back to work.' She bent her head to her computer again as the other girls started their work once more. Suddenly, a message popped onto her screen.

_Hello sexy…_

Relena's eyes widened, and indignantly she typed a message back.

_Who is this?_

_Someone you know, princess…_

Frustrated, she furiously tapped out her answer.

_Then I order you to reveal yourself at once! This is the Vice Foreign Minister speaking! It is most irregular to address me like this!_

_You definitely know me…tease…_

Relena's heart seemed to stop beating. She forced herself to breathe, then typed in a single word.

_Heero?_

_I knew you'd remember me._

Relena's eyes widened, and she furiously began typing again, her mind and fingers working overtime, desperately seeking news and firing questions at her messenger.

_Where have you been? What happened? Why didn't you contact me? Are you all right?_

_Because it wasn't safe. You are in danger, and I needed to lay low so that I would not put you in danger._

_Are you coming home soon?_

_We will see._

_When can I expect you?_

_When the heat has died down._

_When will that be?_

_We hope soon._

_We? The rest are with you?_

_Yes._

_I shall relay the information._

_I must go now; this line may be compromised soon._

_I understand. Be safe my love._

_Always, princess._

Her guest signed off, and Relena leaned back in her chair, a big grin on her face. Then she began to chuckle, and eventually laugh. The other girls looked up from their work and wondered why she was so happy.

'Relena? What's going on?' Hilde asked.

Relena calmed down a bit, then looked at the others, whose faces were twitching with the ghosts of smiles that had once adorned their young faces.

'Girls, there is something I should tell you…' She began breathlessly.

**Two weeks later**

Relena awoke suddenly in the late night, and wondered why she had done so. Swiftly, she turned and grabbed the stealthy figure that had stopped by the side of her bed and pulled it across her body and onto the bed to lie next to her. The clouds parted, and an abrupt shaft of moonlight fell onto her visitors face.

'Heero!' Relena breathed, as the features that were so dear to her were illuminated.

'Didn't I tell you I'd come back?' Heero growled huskily. Reaching his hand behind her head, he pulled her down to him, and they once again made love as if they had never been apart. Down the hall, four other couples also celebrated their reunions.


End file.
